Sasuke The Sleeping Prince
by Sharl
Summary: Remember the Fairy Tale about The Sleeping Beauty? With some modifications, here is the fanfic: Naruto-verse! Pairing: KakashixSasuke
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own the plot either. It's mainly plot is own by Disney, but I give some differents to the side plots.

AN: Thank you for decided to read my fic. This is my second try at Naruto fanfic, but first time at KakaSasu pairing. I know it's odd to have an adult and child pairing, but I found them really interesting. I'm using the plot of Sleeping Beauty story (I'm sure you guys know them). Anyway, to your note, this is a shounen-ai fic, so if you don't like it, please push the back button. Is there anyone here? If there is, please enjoy my fic!!

Sasuke The Sleeping Prince

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a fine ninja country called Uchiha country. Judging from the name, I bet you could tell who ruled it, right? Yep, the Uchihas had ruled the country since it was established. With wise Kings, lovely Queens, loyal Ministers, and talented Princes and Princesses, of course everything went smoothly. Peace was covering the realm, citizens were wealthy and happy. What else could you ask from a country, anyway?

Under the government of King Uchiha XVI, of course no one had revolted. But there was one tiny problem that time. The King had no heir. Although he had married the Queen for seven years, neither Prince nor Princess showed up. Rock Lee, the King Prime Minister, visited an old fairy in the woods with his unbelievable speed and asked her how to solve this problem. The fairy gave an unexpectedly answer. She said she was going to help the Queen, so that she could get conceived a Prince.

Rock Lee immediately informed the King, who was quickly overjoyed. The fairy held her words. The Queen proved conceives after two weeks, and the King threw a ball as soon as possible. The Citizens had been informed, and happiness spread the Kingdom.

Once the Prince was born, he was named Sasuke Uchiha and once again the King arranged a wonderful party. Not just the nobles in the Uchiha country who had been invited, but also those who dwelled in the distant lands. The King invited fairies and elves as well, to show his grateful for the old fairy. Many had come, and each of them brought special gift.

The three most beautiful, wisest and fairest elves in that ball gave the Prince their gift. The first one, Haruno Sakura, blessed the Prince with an ability to master all kind of Ninja jutsus and weapons, such Kunai and Shuriken. The second elf, Yamanaka Ino, blessed the Prince with a beauty that never appeared all over the lands.

When the third elf, Hyuuga Hinata wanted to bless the Prince, the door slammed open. A wizard with black outfit and glasses snake behind him appeared. Silence covered the hall until the King stood with a very angry face.

"Who are you, stranger? I see who have a courage that no one have, for you have come in my ball with such insolence. I believe you came here without an invitation, for I do not recall inviting you," said the King.

The wizard laughed harshly. "My name is Orochimaru. You're always right, my King. You did not invite me in this ball. But this time, you made a small mistake. I see that I'm the only one who had not been invited. And this bothered my pride a little, na Kabuto?" he said. Somehow, the snake behind made some kind of agreeing sound.

The King immediately realized his mistake. But no one had heard about this wizard for at least a century. So he did not invite him. The Queen quickly gathered the small Prince Sasuke in her arms, not wanting him to be hurt. She held him protectively while her husband delivered his apology to the wizard.

"I apologize for not inviting you, Orochimaru-san. No one has heard about your presence in this country for at least a century, so I did not invite you. Perhaps you could join us?" offered the King. Whispered and hushed quickly filled the room. It was clear enough that nobody wanted this wizard to join the party.

"Do not mind to invite me now, my King, for I have no intent to," Orochimaru continued, "I will have your apology in other way. I'm a kind person, my King. Although I was not invited, I shall give your child a special gift."

With a swift movement by the wizard's hands, the Prince was floated in the air. A wand appeared in Orochimaru's hands and his mouth spoke a curse. "Prince Uchiha Sasuke will not reach his eighteenth birthday, because he shall die with a stabbed from spinning wheel. Sadness will cover this country, and that will be the end of Uchiha Kingdom."

After he finished his curse, the wizard leaved with a puffy smoke.

"This can't be happening! After seven years, we get this wonderful Sasuke. But why does that Orochimaru curse him? We can't loose him!!" said the Queen desperately.

"Do not worry, my Queen. I haven't given him my gift yet, and although I can't remove the curse from him, I can avoid it at least," Hinata spoke softly. And she gave Prince Sasuke the third gift.

"He shall not die with that spinning wheel; he would be just sleeping for a hundred years. The entire Kingdom should be sleep with her. Only a kiss with true love from another Prince can wake him up," she said.

The three elves decided to take care of Prince Sasuke in the woods. They thought it would be better for him to not be informed that he was a Prince. So, the four of them lived in the woods, while the King and Queen mourned of the curse.

Almost seventeen years had passed and now Prince Sasuke had grown to be a fine young man. Ino's gift was really amazing. Sasuke proved to have a drop-dead gorgeous and absolutely handsome face, an incredibly wonderful perfect lean body. His skin was pale, yet it made a contrast with his hair. He let his raven hair grew long, and with Ino's special treatment twice a week, it became very smooth, just like silk itself.

Grew up in the forest and in hand of three elves, his behavior and intelligence was just like the Prince, yet he didn't know he was one. He was quite polite, diplomatic. His cold and cool attitude was just another reason why everybody who had seen him felt like they had seen a nymph.

There was another Kingdom named Hatake Country. Just like the Uchiha, I bet you knew who ruled it, right? It was no other than the Hatake. And guess who the Prince was. Yep, of course Kakashi Hatake. Just like the Uchiha Country, Hatake Country was a peaceful, wealthy one. No revolted had happen in that Country.

The different between those two Kingdoms, was just a problem of heir. The Hatake Country had their Prince four years before the Uchiha had. So it made Prince Kakashi four years older than Sasuke. There was no stupid curse of Orochimaru in Hatake Country. In fact, Orochimaru preferred not to go near it. Why? Because there were so many great ninjas in it. Itachi, the Defense and Military Minister, Gai, the Minister of Beauty, Asuma, Kurenai, and Hayate made the Three Minister of Justice. In fact, Tsunade was the Queen and Jiraiya was the King. There were many other great ninjas and that's why Orochimaru hate Hatake Country.  All right, let's take a look in the Hatake Castle.

"Prince Kakashi, please stop reading those books!" begged one of the scribe, Ebisu. He was really desperate on finding a way to keep Prince Kakashi away from his brand new set of Icha Icha paradise.

The Prince was somewhere up the tallest tree in the Castle's Garden, reading the second volume of Icha Icha Paradise. He had been there for nearly six hours and not making any sign of getting down. Actually, he did that on purpose. In Kakashi's opinion, it was quite fun to seeing Ebisu begged like that. He grinned beneath his mask every time Ebisu did so.

"Prince Kakashi, would you get down from the tree now? Your father acquired your presence in his hall immediately," said Sarutobi, the wisest man of all Hatake Country. Prince Kakashi at least looked down to see who was talking and sighed. If that old man chose to interfere, no one could go against him, even the King himself.

Puffy smoke appeared in front of Sarutobi, and Kakashi showed up with one hand holding the book and the other shoved in his pocket. He calmly walked pass the old man, said nothing but a small 'Ja!' The wisest man shook his head as he looked at the Prince's departing back.

In the King's hall, Kakashi shoved the Icha Icha Paradise book into his pocket, not wanting his father judging him as an impolite son. The guard announced the Prince was there. Kakashi glanced around and saw no sign of his father. He sighed. How could that guard to be so stupid? Jiraiya was not even there! But where would he be on the time like this? He supposed to be working right now. The silver haired prince took out his book and read it again. He chuckled when he thought how great his father to made such an interesting book.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Suddenly, a scream was heard. Kakashi rushed to the source of that scream, quickly alarmed in case there was an attack or something.

His instinct told him that the scream was somewhere near the bathhouse. When he was about two or three kilometers, he heard another woman was yelling. But this time, he recognized who it was. Yep, he just right. It was his mother, pinching, punching, kicking, and throwing shurikens and kunais to his father.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO PEPPING THE MAIDS ANYMORE, YOU ERO-KING!!!!!" was what Tsunade screamed about.

"Tsu...Tsunade, calm down!! I was not pepping, I was just searching some data for my new book," sputtered Jiraiya desperately.

"WELL, THE WAY YOU SEARCH THOSE DATA IS PEPPING, RIGHT???!!!"

"Who said that? I was just..." Jiraiya didn't finish his sentence, for Hayate, his personal secretary coughed lightly.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Prince Kakashi is here," he said with his pale face. Tsunade and Jiraiya blinked. The Royal Couple didn't sense the Prince at all!! They saw their son was hanging upside down from one of the pillar, with small book called Icha Icha Paraidise in his hand.

"OOoohh, my son!! You read it to? Well, what do you think about it?" asked The Ero-King with happy tears on his eyes.

"Hmm...actually it's kind of good. But father, I think it's better if the girl main character not just slapping her boyfriend. You need something more dramatic," answered the Prince Kakashi.

"I see...well, I think you're right. I'll improve it later. What about pinching, kicking, punching, and throwing shurikens and kunais to him?"

"Do you get it from your personal experience, father?" Kakashi asked with a sigh. But still, the discussion continued for another couple of minutes. Strangely, both of them didn't realize a burning aura from the Queen.

Within an hour later, the Royal Family was gathered in the King's hall. Jiraiya was busy applying compresses to his cheeks. White bandages were all over his body, covering the wounds made by some shurikens and kunais. On the other hand, the Prince was quite clean (his Icha Icha Paradise's was seized by Tsunade), considering how his mother thought it was the Ero-King's fault if Kakashi became a pervert someday. The burning rage from Tsunade was not completely vanishing; you can see some of them still flickering in her eyes.

"I want you to go to woods, since you don't have anything to do except reading those awful books," stated Tsunade. She shot a LOOK at her husband, who just snorted.

"What am I gonna do in them?" asked Kakashi confusingly.

"Just take a good walk, practicing some jutsus, trying to get close to the nature, anything!! But don't try to cheat on me, because I'm gonna send Itachi and some Anbus to watch over you," she added. The sound of ball rang made Kakashi spun around and he saw the Defense Minister was already standing behind him.

Kakashi sighed. "Hai," he said and walked out from the Hall. If Itachi was on guard, there was no way he could cheat on his mother. That Minister was not someone you could mess up to. His motto was 'mess with me; you can speak your last pray.' And no exception for the Royal Family either.

The Prince calmly jumped to the tree, then started his way to the woods. Unfortunately, he didn't know what was going to happen. Surely, meeting the heir of Uchiha Country didn't even cross in the silver haired Prince's mind.

AN: Well, that's all guys!! How is it? Do you like it? This is only the first chapter, so if you want to read more, please push the review button down there and gave me some comments. Thank you for reading!!


	2. Chapter Two

Author Notes: Hello again minna-san! Firstly, I want to apologize for the late of updating. I fell sorry, I really am. I tried to work on this fic, but every time I want to, there's always something made me not to. Yeah, I know I should ignore them all and write the fic, but I just couldn't! Grr... Well, this chap is a little bit longer than the first one. Hope it's on your standards, guys! Anyway, before we go to the fic, there are some people I want to say thanks...

**Letta** Here's the 'more'! Thanks a lot for your nice review!!

**Tao Jun the knife thrower: **Thanks for the review nya! Hope you like this one too!

**mousesensei**Tehehehehe. I'm glad you like it. Now, another chappie to make you laugh...

**Mutaku** Hey, thanks a lot! You're my best reviewer ever!! Love you honey!

**MistressSerenity**Sorry for the late update!! Can you forgive me? sniff

**bestangelbaby** You know, when I read your review, I just realized Naruto hadn't shown up..

Khukhukhukhu...Sorry Naruto-chan, I didn't mean to forget about you! get smacked by Naruto. Anyway, here's Naruto-chan rubbing her sore head although it's just a little...get smacked once again

**pdonyin** Wow, thanks a lot for your review!! Glad you like KakaSasu too! There aren't much of them in , so I'm glad you like it!!

**Sonic16:** Thank you for waiting on this chap, and please forgive me for not update soon. Do I disappoint you? sobs I'm sorry if I do, really...Gyaaaa!! I feel really bad...

**Navi** Yes!! I'll definitely keep on writing this one, don't worry about that! But once again, I'm sorry for not updating this fic soon. I know that's bad, but...forgive me, okay?

Sasuke The Sleeping Prince

Chapter Two

By:Sharl

"Hhh...now what am I going to do?" sighed Prince Kakashi. As what his mother had said, the poor ninja walked in the woods, wandering like a homeless person. He had no idea what to do, so he decided to pull out his 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Well, The Queen just told him to getting closer with the nature, but she didn't say something like "Don't read that pervert book" did she?

With that, Kakashi climbed the nearest tree before reading his book for the umpteenth time. Soon he heard a bell rang behind him and immediately realized that the Defense Minister was somewhere near.

Strangely, Itachi didn't scold him, nor reminded him for not reading Icha Icha. _Hmh__, good for me_, he thought. He continued to read his precious book until a shout came across his ear.

"TEME SASUKE!!!" was the shout. Kakashi frowned. What was that? A crazy guy with great ability to roar? Or perhaps some wild beasts in the forest? Wait...beasts DON'T shout. Feeling curious, he got up and tried to find the source of that horrible sound.

"Hmph, that's what you got for trying to mess with me dobe," he heard another voice spoke. Clearly, they were not from the same person but the latter voice made him kind of.... attracted? The silver-haired man sensed someone at last and he quickly hid behind the nearest tree. Then, he peeked a little. What he saw next clearly was something he didn't expect at all.

There he stood, Sasuke with his raven hair, perfect lean body, rosy lips that seemed beg to be kissed, and pale yet soft skin. He was the most beautiful creature whom Kakashi had ever seen. There was something...something in that guy which made Kakashi curious. He wanted to know that nymph better.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt someone watched him and he turned around. Lucky for Kakashi, he managed to hide his chakra. However, he was impressed with that nymph; he managed to find out that Kakashi was watching him.

_I'm certain someone was there..._thought the raven haired guy. Seeing Sasuke showing an opening, Naruto tried to throw a punch towards his friend. Unfortunately, the Prince dodged it easily and he shoved a kick to the blonde's stomach.

Kakashi watched those two fought with an interest. Surely the darker haired guy was in advantage. With several kicks and punches, the winner was clear.

"Hmph! Dobe." Sasuke turned and walked home with Naruto lying on the ground, unconsciously. The curious Kakashi decided to follow his nymph. He still kept some distance; afraid the younger would recognize his presence.

Several moments later, the dark haired guy spoke, "I don't know who you are but if you are not a coward, you will show yourself to me." Kakashi was quite surprised to hear it. He didn't think the other guy would identify him. He showed himself and Sasuke immediately alert.

Seeing Sasuke in his ready position, Kakashi raised his hands and said, "Hey, hey, hey. Don't be so strict! I'm not here to fight. I'm just looking somewhere comfortable to read my favorite book." He pulled out his 'Icha Icha Paradise' and gave Sasuke a silly grin, hoping it would made the younger believe him.

Sasuke merely raised his eyebrows and thought, _so he is just a stupid damn pervert..._But suddenly something hit him. He had spent nearly seventeen years living in these woods and he had never seen the other guy even just once. It didn't make any sense at all. He simply took a conclusion: This guy was not just a stupid damn pervert, but he was also a liar.

The younger guy didn't waste the time anymore. He moved to strike the silver haired ninja. It was not a quick attack in Sasuke's standard. So he didn't surprise when Kakashi easily dodged it. Sasuke jumped back a bit, keeping distance between them. They stared at each other for a moment, nobody dared to speak. At last, Kakashi broke the silence.

"I see that you're a sharp guy. You didn't easily believe anyone. I like that," he said. Sasuke's heart skipped a bit at the word 'I like that' but he quickly calmed himself. He made a sound like 'che' before launched another attack. It was good this time but Kakashi was able to dodge it again. Time continued to flown as they fight. When Sasuke tried to kick the older guy, suddenly a stranger appeared between them.

"Kakashi-san, it's time to go home. Your time has over," the cold voice said.

The prince could kiss the Defense Minister right away, if he was the type to do so. The silver haired guy didn't know how long he could last with such a beauty fight him. Meanwhile, Sasuke's mind was wondering: _who the hell was this guy? Interrupting my match like that..._

_Wait...match? Can I call it as a match? I didn't even try to fight him seriously..._However; his mind was cut off by Kakashi's words.__

"I'm afraid we must continue this fighting another time." He stopped to look at Sasuke's obsidian eyes. Then he continued, "We'll meet again." _Soon_, he added secretly. With that The Prince and The Defense Minister gone with 'puffs', leaving Sasuke alone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"No! I prefer blue!" shrieked Sakura at their house in the woods. The house was occupied by four people: The three elves and Sasuke. However, it seemed that chaos happened that day. Of course the one who fought were Sakura and her eternal rival, Ino. They were arguing about what color would suit Sasuke the best.

For his birthday, the Three Elves wanted to make a surprise for their prince. They decided to make a new outfit and a birthday cake. Hinata was making the cake an on the other hand Ino and Sakura made the clothes. But one problem came out. Sakura chose the color as blue but Ino prefer black.

"What do you say, Sakura? Of course black would suit him better!! This color would bring the color of his hair and eyes out!" shouted Ino.

"Of course not! He is perfect in blue!"

"No! Black!"

"Blue!"

"Black!"

"Blue!"

"Black!"

"Black!" Sakura accidentally slipped on her tongue.

"Ha! See that? So you prefer black after all!"

"Who said that? It's just an accident! I still want blue!"

"A...ano...I think black will suit Sasuke-kun best," Hinata murmured softly. She didn't want this quarrelling continued too long, because she was sure Sasuke will get home soon. Her words brought a triumphant smile on Ino's face and pout on Sakura's.

"Hmph! I know Hinata will think the same as me!"

"Grrr...All right! The outfit will be black. But I want his underwear to be blue!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Later that day, Sasuke went back home. He knew he was late, but not because training, most likely because he couldn't get the image of the previous guy out of his mind. He didn't know why but just recalled that pervert made his stomach tight as a knot. Not mention he felt like there were butterflies flying here and there too.

_Gosh, why am I like this? Shit, I'm all screwed! I didn't even train my jutsus. Well, I **did** train my taijutsus during my fight with him. But it doesn't count, does it? _

When he arrived at his house at last, he realized something was up. The small house was dark, with no signs of living at all. His mind hit him immediately. Something had happened there! He rushed forward and quickly opened the door. But what happened next clearly surprised him

"Happy birthday Sasuke-kun!!!" Ino, Hinata and Sakura yelled. Or perhaps Ino and Sakura yelled, with Hinata just said normally.

"Wait...what's going on here?" Puzzled look obviously written on the guy's face. Today was his birthday? Gee, he didn't even remember that. So perhaps the meeting with that silver haired guy was birthday present from Kami-sama to him? Wow, he would love that, really. The best gift of all. How he wished to see him aga....okay, stop it. He was started to getting corrupted, really.

"Here are our presents! Special black outfit made by me and Sakura and of course your birthday cake by Hinata! We know you're not into sweets, Sasuke-kun, but it's not a birthday without birthday cake!" explained Ino excitedly.

Sasuke looked at the cake and muttered 'thanks'. Well, at least if Hinata was the one who make it, the cake was edible. Ino's and Sakura's cooking was waaaay worse than Hinata's. But when he gazed at the black outfit, his eyes went wide like saucers. Okay, that color is cool. It was black after all, but what about those skin tight pants and extremely tight turtleneck shirts?!

Geez, he wouldn't even dare to imagine himself wearing it! Those clothes are too...Oh, well. What could he do about it anyway? He glanced at the 'innocent' faces of the three elves. Oh dear Kami-sama, their eyes were glittering with hopes and wishes. He carved a smile and said,

"Err...thanks a lot. I didn't know you would remember my birthday. Even I don't remember it either." _Because my minds are focusing on someone else_. He added silently.

Sasuke frowned when he see the three elves glanced at each other nervously. What's going on? Did he have to wear those clothes? Or he had said something which made them act like that? Or perhaps...His mentality words were cut by some coughs from Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, mmmh... actually, there's something we want tell you from the start. You are a prince."

Sasuke tried to register those words into his minds but he failed miserably. So he just blinked and opened-closed his mouth liked a gold fish. Well, it was a brand new sight for the three elves. The raven haired guy was always acting cool, calm and confident all the time. And they found this gaped Sasuke was quite...cute. (Although they realized Sasuke would surely kill them if he knew what they was just think about). After a few moments, he managed to speak properly at last.

"Excuse me, but I think I've heard it wrong. Could you please repeat it once again?"

The three elves gulped. Oops....Sasuke-kun had used his polite but dangerous words now. It meant just one thing for them: he was extremely furious. The beauty only used those words and tones when he was angry or worse. They had heard it once before and fortunately it was not directed to them, but to Naruto. None from the elves dared to say those forbidden words again, but one of them had to. Ino gathered her courage and took a deep breath before finally said,

"You are a prince."

"...................................."

"...................................................."

"Okay, I think I'm dreaming now so I'm going to bed." Sighed _so my meeting with that guy is just a dream. Such a waste._ He moved towards his bedroom. But not until he reached the door, amazingly, Hinata spoke, "Sasuke-kun, this is not a dream, and we tell you the truth! 'Tis not a lie! If you have no will to believe us, please come to the castle. Therefore you shall meet your true parents."

Everyone's eyes fixed on the usually shy elf. Now the raven haired guy had a doubt that it was a dream. Hinata never said something like that before, and Hinata wouldn't lie to anyone. Or perhaps the Hinata in his dream was the braver one?

"Please, Sasuke-kun, you have to believe us," pleaded Sakura. Sasuke tried to think calmly. Okay, so this was not a dream. But still there was one thing disturbed his mind.

"So am I really a prince?" he asked. Three heads nodded was his answer and he continued, "Do I have to go the castle and live there?"

The three elves looked guilty. Neither of them wanted to end this peaceful life, but they had no other choice. With a heavy heart they nodded once again and it broke Sasuke's heart. He couldn't think clearly anymore, but he still tried to control his emotions.

_No! This is not happening! I have to leave these woods?? I have to leave Naruto, birds and everything behind???_ Since he was just a little kid, he had loved all the animals and living things in the woods. It was on his nature and they all seemed love him back. They were there for him whenever he feels lonely or sad. They were his only friends, because the three elves were more like mothers for him. And now...he couldn't leave them like that.

_Kami-sama__, please don't make me do this!! I don't this all these prince things!! Take them from me and let me live like what I used to be! What have I done so you do this to me?!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, Kakashi had gone back to his castle, and he was eating dinner with his parents. Tsunade eyed him suspiciously, much to Kakashi's wonder.

"So...what have you done all afternoon, my son?" asked Jiraiya, as if he could read Tsunade's mind, because it was the reason why she looked at Kakashi like that. She suspected him to just wandering around like homeless guy-which was just exactly like Kakashi had done.

"What...Oh, well, I'm only walked in the woods, practicing some jutsus." _If the fighting with that gorgeous guy could be called as one..._he added silently. Okay, this answer had confirmed Tsunade's suspiciousness. Why? Because there was NO way in hell so that her only son will practice.

In the meantime, the Prince had wondering about something else. He didn't know why but he just couldn't take his mind away from that nymph. _I'll meet him again tomorrow_, he promised to himself. But he didn't know he wasn't going to meet Sasuke the next day. Later that day, four cloaked shadows were moving in the woods, and the raven haired prince was one of them. His eyes shone with sadness and disappointment because he just realized that he was not going to meet that mysterious guy anymore. Never.

AN: Well, what about it guys? Do you like it? Or did I make it worse than the first chap? Or better? Do I forgiven now? Please tell me in your review, okay? Tehehehehe...I already make the plot for the third chapter, so I promise the next one will be faster. Gomen and sankyu for reading my fic! Have a nice day/night!


End file.
